


Drunk In Love

by taeharu



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Love, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeharu/pseuds/taeharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This... it wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p>Bodies grinding against each other, dim light and loud music bursting out of the speakers; the taste of alcohol in his mouth, when he couldn't even feel his tongue.</p><p>He was never drunk before, and neither was Haruka.</p><p>Well, there's a first time for everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my first experience with drinking. Actually, with my first experience at getting wasted. I did some shit I am not proud of (like holy shit why wasn't I stopped THANKS FRIENDS), but it also gave me reference on how to write drunk people now that I know what is all about.  
> I'll tell you more about what I felt at the end because I don't want to keep you, heh.  
> Hope you like it! This is silly and also based on two prompts I read on tumblr.
> 
> 1\. "we drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and i don’t know how to act around you anymore wtf"  
> 2\. "neither of us have kissed anyone before and what the hell may as well just get it out of the way. except hahah ha ha h a now i can’t stop thinking of ur lips why did i think this was a good idea ha ha ahah"
> 
> Also, the plan was to make it multichaptered but you guys know me. I have loads of fics to update already, so this little thing is just a oneshot.  
> FORGIVE ME TRYING TO WRITE SLURRING PEOPLE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING but I think it's understandable.  
> I don't know how to slur in English.

This... it wasn't supposed to happen.

Bodies grinding against each other, dim light and loud music bursting out of the speakers; the taste of alcohol in his mouth, when he couldn't even feel his tongue.

He was never drunk before, and neither was Haruka.

Well, there's a first time for everything.

It’s Kisumi’s birthday, and the cotton-candy-haired man decided to throw a party. He invited all kinds of people, and also had all kinds of drinks. Haruka and Makoto, as well as Rin and Sousuke, weren’t supposed to drink at all, being underage, but apparently their age wasn’t an issue for the bartenders. Makoto briefly wondered how much Kisumi paid them.

"This's so weird!" he yelled to his best friend, lifting his cup to his lips. He had fucked up- he did what Nagisa warned him not to do; he mixed drinks. "It's like- d'you know slow-motion?" Haruka nods, his whole face relaxing into a smile. Makoto loves drunk Haru, as much as his sober version. "I feel like one second's slow 'nd then ev'rythin' 's fast again!"

Haruka laughs, and it warms his heart. The raven puts his arm on Makoto's shoulder - probably to steadier himself - and Makoto feels butterflies on his stomach.

He steps towards his friend (because why the hell not?) and with the tip of his thumb, he traces Haruka's bottom lip, holding his chin and tilting it upwards.

It's soft, under his fingertip. It's wet, because Haruka had just licked his lips. It's... everything. And he wants to kiss those lips so bad- he wants to try them out and claim them. He wants to kiss Haruka all over, too, from his head to toes, worship him if possible.

"Hey," Haruka says, startling Makoto out of his inappropriate thoughts. He drops his hand but Haru gets it, lacing their fingers. Makoto stares at their hands, and he's not sure what to do. "I never kissed anyone," Haruka tells him, his voice a lot steadier than Makoto's even though he's drank more.

"I know," Makoto says because _oh_ he knows. "Me, neither."

Haruka steps closer to him, squeezing his hand. He drinks the rest of the vodka and something in his cup with a swallow and places it on the counter by their side, looking back to Makoto with glazy, hypnotizing eyes. Blue, beautiful, the ones that haunt Makoto’s dreams.

"We're 17, Mako," he states, letting go of Makoto's hand to encircle his neck with both arms. Makoto can feel Haruka's chest pressed tightly on his and it's driving him crazy. He wants to grab his best friend by the hips and pull him even closer. "I think. That we should try and take it out of our ways."

"What are you saying?" Makoto asks, tilting his head. Haruka sighs and reaches out for Makoto's drink, doing the exactly same he did to his own: swallowing it whole and leaving it on the counter.

Haruka looks back at him and presses him closer, his free hand grabbing one of Makoto's and placing it on his waist. Though that's not only it; Haruka slides Makoto's hand from his hips to his wait, his shirt moving upwards and Makoto's hand eventually touching his skin. Makoto sighs at ease and frustration; it’s like torture. He has wanted to touch Haruka so many times before, feel his skin under his fingertips. His soft, porcelain skin.

"Makoto," Haruka calls him and waits until green eyes meet blue. The look they share is so intense, the ocean in Haruka’s eyes luring him in. "Kiss me."

If sober, Makoto would probably gasp, blush, maybe die on his spot, but he doesn't. He simply leans down towards his best friend and hovers around his lips, not sure of how to start but eager to learn. He places his hand that is not currently under Haruka's shirt (not casually feeling him at all) on the raven's jaw, caressing him until settling it on the nape of his neck. They lock gazes again, a silent understanding, and then their lips meet.

First of all, this is nothing like he imagined.

Second of all, he can get used to it.

The feel of Haruka's soft lips against his is definitely something he had imagined before. Never kissing someone his whole life, he had no reference of how it would be. When he saw people kissing - couples at the park, his friends on parties even - he thought it was... not just the feeling of lips touching. But even with a ruined fantasy, he can't say he's disappointed.

They pull apart, Haruka's eyes opening slowly - like a sleepy kitten waking up after a long nap. The raven bites his lower lip and looks at Makoto. "Was'it okay?" he asks him.

Makoto smiles and nods, his heart warm in his chest. "More than okay."

Haruka nods to himself, smiling. He looks to his left, still holding Makoto close. The brunet can tell Haruka is thinking whether to ask something or not, so he waits, enjoying the feeling of Haruka's skin under his fingertips still.

Haruka faces him then, determination in his eyes. "You want'o try tongue?"

Not even a second later, Makoto is kissing him again. Haruka's hands move to his face and Makoto pulls him closer by the waist. His head feels dizzy and the room is spinning, but he doesn't know who's to blame, the alcohol or Haruka.

He feels Haruka's tongue against his lips, silently asking for access. He provides it, tasting Haruka and meeting him halfway. Their tongues dance as they try out new things, both far too drunk to be embarrassed. It feels so _right_.

"Makoto!" Haruka exclaims suddenly, startling the brunet. What did he do wrong?

They part and Makoto meets wide blue eyes, the slight blush in the raven’s cheeks. What is he thinking?

"I need to tell you, I need to," Haruka says, pecking him on the lips and then hiding his face on Makoto's neck. Is he embarrassed? One look down and Makoto realizes Haruka is on his tiptoes.

How dare him.

"W-what is it?" he asks, not sure of what to say. Haruka’s affectional state is surprising to say the least. He guessed Haru would want some space after, well, being so close to him for so long.

Haruka lets go of him, stepping back. He fidgets a little, looking down. The raven sighs and nods to himself, Makoto completely puzzled.

Haruka looks up at him, his eyes never shining so brightly.

"I. I'm in- I'm in love with you, Makoto!"

What?!

"Haru!" is all Makoto says before kissing him again. This time, he's given full control of the kiss, his hands wandering all over Haruka's body. He feels his back, his hips, his ass. God, Haruka’s ass. He has no way of describing it, even after so many days watching it from afar, his cheeks tightly safe around his jammers. Makoto can’t control himself and squeezes it, earning a surprised gasp from the raven. He tried it again and he swears Haruka practically melts against him.

With their drunken coordination, the whole thing ends up in a mess. Drool everywhere and Makoto ends up missing Haruka's mouth once or twice, but it's perfect nonetheless.

"I, I love you, Haruka," he says when they part, his forehead touching the raven's. "I've always loved you, s’nce I first met you."

Haruka chuckles. "'S been so long... I don't even remember meetin’ you."

"Me, neither. I couldn't even walk ‘r speak yet."

"Then how you know you've loved me f’so long?"

Makoto shrugs the kisses him chastely. "I j’st know. It feels right."

Haruka hugs him close, breathing him in. "It does."

 

* * *

 

The first thing Makoto notices when he wakes up is what the fuck.

He looks around the room that is not his and tries to figure out where he is. He sees dark hair peeking out from a pile of blankets by his side. Is that Haru?

He sits up and realizes it's the worst idea he could have had. Oh, he's going to throw up- the whole room is spinning and too bright for him to see clearly.

He catches a piece of paper on the drawer by his side and realizes it's a note. Unfolding it open, he notices it's Rin's.

"Sousuke and I brought you two home. Makoto kept whining about his family, so we decided you would be better at Haru's. I called your family, Mako, and said you would be staying over at my place, so you know the drill. If nauseous, throw up in the toilet, do not let it in. I'm serious. Call us when you read this."

Oh. He's at Haru's. And he was so drunk last night he doesn't even remember coming home, which is great. He tries to remember something, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Yeah, he was by the counter drinking and laughing with Rin when Haru showed up from the bathroom and Sousuke appeared with drinks. He was going to refuse, but when Haruka accepted, he felt himself inclined to do the same. Then, Sousuke and Rin went dancing, and he and Haru kept drinking.

He remembers ordering some drinks. He remembers waiting until Haruka ordered too. He remembers having his tongue down Haruka's throat-

"What the fuck?!"

A whine has him turning around in god speed, which is also not a good idea.

"Mako?" Haru calls him, rubbing his sleepy eyes. As Makoto's eyes settle on his best friend, he loses the ability to breath altogether. The raven locks completely messy and spiking at at least eighteen different positions, his lips red and a bit swollen- _oh my God, was that me?_

Makoto blinks a few times, not sure of how to proceed. He had kissed his best friend. He had... confessed to his best friend. But! Haruka told him he loves him. Haru said it. Then-

"You woke me," the raven complains, sitting up slowly. He finishes his task of rubbing his eyes and looks around. Haruka frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?"

"Did you come over yesterday?"

"Um, Haru, we went to Kisumi's party yesterday."

Haruka's eyes widen. "We did?" he asks. "I don't remember it at all. Did I drink?"

Makoto's chest clenches. Oh no. "You did. We both did. Sousuke and Rin brought us here."

Haruka nods slowly then stretches. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I do. I remember you saying you wanted to kiss me. I remember you saying you love me.

Makoto shrugs. "No, I don't."

Haruka glares at him and crawls over to get closer to him. He stares at Makoto, squinting his eyes and then widening them. Oh no.

"You're lying!" Haruka accuses and Makoto pales. "What did I do, Makoto?"

"Haru..." he groans, hiding his face in his palms. "You really doesn't want to know..."

"Makoto, tell me! It's my right to know!"

The brunet sighs, then sits back, then looks at Haruka and sighs again. How is he supposed to tell him? He doesn't have the courage. There's probably a reason Haruka doesn't remember. Makoto doesn't want to ruin their friendship because he remembers something he shouldn't.

"Did I... say something?" Haruka asks, wetting his lips.

Those lips. The lips that felt so good against his own, so soft, now red and abused. He wonders if his own are like that, too.

"What's with my mouth?" Haruka asks, placing a hand on his lips and frowning at Makoto. The brunet sighs. He sometimes hates it when Haruka reads him so easily. "It feels weird. Puffy. Yours are red," the raven gets closer to analyze. "And swollen. I think there's a cut, too."

"You bite too hard," Makoto whispers. "Not that I didn't like it."

He regrets the words almost immediately, seeing that Haruka's expression is suddenly blank. He broke Haru, he's sure of that. It's not his usual deadpan that's showing, but a completely expressionless thing. It's like he's not even thinking.

"I bit you?" Haruka asks slowly. "I... kissed you?"

Makoto groans because why? After being silently in love with Haruka, why now? Why torture him like that, giving him his most precious wish then taking it away?

"Yes. And I kissed you."

Haruka blinks. "Tell me everything."

And he does. He tells him how they got there, how they started drinking and how they ended up kissing. He tells him everything. Every single thing. He regrets it to his core, seeing Haruka pale. Makoto has never seen him like that. It's scary, it's unusual. He doesn't like it one bit, but there's nothing he can do. He can't lie to Haru as well as he can't not do what he asks. He can't say no to Haru, not like this.

"I said I love you?"

"Yes."

"And you said..."

"I love you, yes."

"Did you mean it?"

Makoto sighs. "Yes."

He expects screams, slaps, banishment, even. He doesn't expect to ever feel those soft lips against his own, though that's exactly what happens. Haruka is kissing him, he realizes. And they're both conscious of their doings now. It stings a bit, probably because of the cut Haruka mentioned earlier, but he doesn’t care. He’ll accept Haru’s kisses with all his appreciation.

"I meant it, too," Haruka breathes. His cheeks are pink, and the tip of his nose. Makoto loves it. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

The brunet shakes his head, his mind not processing what had just happened. Haruka loves him. He loves him. Of all the people he could love- so many pretty girls in their school, handsome boys, too, Haruka loves _him_. He has chosen him. Makoto, the bulky kid who's always awkward and annoying. Haruka loves him.

"I wish you to hear it properly this time," Haruka says, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes. "I love you, Makoto."

He doesn’t know what is happening or why is it happening, all he knows is that he’s never felt a bigger reason to smile than now. He brings Haru closer and hugs him, praying for the gods not to let this be a dream. He breathes Haruka’s scent, his hair so soft against his cheek. Many people thing Haruka is cold, but having him against him right now, Makoto feels only warmness.

"I love you, Haruka," he whispers, closing his eyes and squeezing him tightly.

This... it wasn't supposed to happen.

Bodies tight against each other, the morning too bright for his eyes to handle and the low chirping of birds in the background; the smell of nothing but the love of his life surrounding him, his limbs feeling like jelly.

He has never held Haruka like this, has never allowed himself to shower him with this level of affection, to be this close to him.

Well, there's a first time for everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> So, when I got drunk, it was really funny at first. I kept telling people it felt like when you edit a gif on photoshop and you erase two frames every five seconds. They wouldn't get it at all, but I swear that's exactly how it felt. I made it different for Mako because I imagine it's different for everyone, lol. But really, I didn't feel the time rushing or slowing at all, just jumping two frames. It was really weird and cool at the same time. It was fun at first, but then you trust people you shouldn't and things go down................. let's just say I learned my lesson heh.
> 
> Anyway, please don't forget to comment! This is just a silly thing I wrote because after reading the prompts I couldn't sleep thinking about Haru and Makoto so I DID IT, but it's so good to read the nice things you have to say! I also want to say I am grateful for all the support and love you guys send me, it makes me really happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
